


汤药

by huanqiuya



Category: Kingdom2019, 王国, 킹덤
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: 海源赵氏借大王病重，给世子李苍强灌汤药使他发情便于标记，为日后控制所用。





	汤药

ABO  
pwp  
赵范日/李苍  
文中ABO称为上中下性

 

大王身患头疮，于康宁殿修整养息。特赐一味汤药予国本世子李苍，以止疮疾感染。

赵范日曾经闻过那股味道，像燃烧的油脂，浓郁得令人印象深刻。那时候的他还没有理由去靠近甚至是触碰，最多趁职务之便，窥看他的睡容，距离远得好似隔着一条河。发情来得突然，内医馆花了一个晚上才得以将世子安抚下去。赵范日在东宫殿外看着医倌们进进出出，药味弥漫，尚宫手里被换下的衣物只能拿去焚烧，避免留了异味。虽然只是闻过那股灼烧人心肺的气味，赵范日也已经在心里想过无数回场景，如何将他压进床铺，如何撑开他的腿，如何让他露出绝望苦涩的表情——赵范日几乎要通过这种幻想熟悉世子的身体了。  
哼！下性的狗崽子，成天一副高高在上的模样。终究有一日，我会把你从天上拉下来。

“这是什么？”李苍盯着那碗药，皱紧眉头。  
赵学州进入寝宫后便遣退尚宫侍从，禁军别将赵范日下令禁军卫守四周，没有得到许可，谁都不可以进来打扰。  
“回邸下，是专门为您准备的汤药，请趁热喝了吧。”赵学州用手将碗推前，李苍看着他，不为所动。  
“父王病重几日，你们既不让我去见，也不和我汇报消息，现在却突然端来一碗奇怪的汤药……你们海源赵氏居心何在？”  
“回邸下，殿下身体逐渐好转，但依旧不能让您冒风险去探望，如果感染的话，社稷国政又该由谁来管理？”  
赵学州说完便举起药碗，平静地看着世子李苍。  
“为了邸下您的身体着想，还是喝了它吧。”  
“我不喝！”  
“邸下！”  
李苍站起，看也不看保持举碗姿势的赵学州，直径向门口走去。  
“叫翊卫司过来，你们这帮禁军退下去！”  
赵范日挡下李苍的去路。他交叉手臂于胸前，讪笑地打量李苍，眼神过于露骨直白，令世子下意识地回避开脸。  
“我说了退下！”  
话音落地，李苍发觉四周没有一点动静，赵范日依旧挡在门口，甚至朝他走近了一步。  
“回邸下，臣暂时将翊卫司调遣开了，为了不打扰到邸下服药。”  
赵学州坐在原处说道。他把碗放回桌面，侧过脸，等着李苍自觉回去。“这也是殿下的心意啊。”  
“真是该死！”李苍回身骂赵学州。赵范日直接上前，一把扭住李苍的手腕。李苍被发狠的力道吓了一跳，他不敢置信地看着赵范日，开始感到空气中某种气味发生了变化。  
“你敢碰我？”他挣扎着要甩开那只大手，赵范日则越发下力，几乎是钳上了骨头，疼得李苍咬牙吸气，发狠地怒视他。  
“身为一国之本的世子，如此高贵的人，居然说这么低俗的话。”赵范日哼气，大力地将李苍拉扯至他父亲身边。“不要再耍性子了，邸下。”他用力甩手，把世子扔回地上，一下子便把上性的力量优势展现出来。他继而矮下身，趁李苍还未完全起身，进一步压制他，还把他的手反剪后背，像对待犯人般粗鲁。赵学州坐在一旁，等着骚动平息后，才转过身，懊恼李苍的任性般叹口气。  
“作为下性就该要有下性的样子，邸下。”他拂开挡住李苍面庞的细发，捧住男人的脸颊，近似乎残忍地打量此时世子的表情。  
“赵学州！你知道自己正在做什么吗？”李苍咬牙质问。身后的赵范日把他提起，掐住下巴两侧，稍微仰起脖子地禁锢住他。  
“邸下才是认不清现况的人啊。”赵学州端起药碗，挨近李苍颤抖的脸。李苍紧紧闭起嘴巴，力图将头扭到一边，这也令赵范日掐得越发用力，皮肤很快被掐红了。  
赵学州挑眉，伸手捏紧李苍的鼻子，等到气短张嘴的一瞬间，一股脑将药猛灌下去。药味苦涩浓郁，在三人之间快速扩散开去。赵范日松开李苍，任他趴在地上作呕。赵学州扔开空碗站起身，整理好衣袖，准备着要出去。  
“我将犬儿范日留下，以免邸下的安危出了差池。”  
“你这个该死的人！”李苍抬头盯着赵学州的后背，在药味的腥冲中骂道。“为非作歹，死有余辜！”声音在昏暗的寝宫内徘徊，清晰得让人心惊。赵范日看着自己父亲走出几步后突然回身，快步走到李苍面前凝视片刻，伸出手将世子的脸打到一边。李苍即刻回看他，愤怒丝毫未灭，半张脸红得像是出了血。  
“如此高贵的人，可不能说这些话。”赵学州后退一步，阴郁地看李苍最后一眼，便转身离开。李苍像是要追上去，但他刚起身一半，被抽去骨头般再次倒回地面，并且难受地缩成一团，后背在赵范日的眼里颤抖着。  
寝宫的门开启闭合，室内只剩下两人，而赵范日终于在一股苦涩腥冲的药味中再次闻到那股浓郁热烈的、像是燃烧油脂的气味了。

赵范日第一次见到世子并不是他上任禁军别将的那日，而是时隔许久后的一个下午。那天他带队巡逻，碰巧来到东宫殿，见一群尚宫侍从在院子里焦急地找人，经打听是世子偷溜了。赵范日对此丝毫不放在心上，随便安排部下一同去寻找，自己顺着小路去往一旁的山林上散心。  
待他登顶，便看见世子正站在翠绿的枫树林中发呆。  
赵范日不想做声，他悄悄后退，却不小心踩到枯枝，惊得李苍立即回头张望，看清来人后露出松一口气的表情。赵范日想到早前狩猎时惊跑的那匹鹿。他赶紧致歉，李苍扭头不再看他，摆手要人离开。  
禁军将领恍惚地下山，西斜的阳光照得他心慌，后背出了一片冷汗。等他回到平地，再也看不见山上的世子后，两眼发狠地瞪视前方，怒火令他鼻翼发烫，下巴颤抖。  
区区一个嫔妃的下性儿子，居然还敢如此虚伪！

赵范日环顾四周，门外侍卫的影子一动不动，没有一丝外人的喧嚣，昏暗的室内只有世子李苍鼓闷喘气的痛苦声音。那股气味逐渐清晰，从其它的气味中突显出来，灌满赵范日的咽喉，霎时令他有些感激涕零般动容。他走近李苍，抓上他痉挛着的身体。就在真实触碰上的那一刻，下性专有的淫秽呻吟被刺激出来，赵范日立刻笑了。  
李苍陷于一团热火中，心肺被剧烈灼烧，而下性器官湿润一片，肌肉难耐地跳动着。他朝前伸出手抓着地板，几乎把蒲地挣扎地抓烂。被药勾起的情欲比上次自然的发情还要猛烈，在体内有股摧枯拉朽的破坏力，折磨得他头胀脑热，太阳穴像是要裂开。恍惚中有人用手背挨上发烫的脸颊，冰凉干爽的触感令李苍不自觉地抬脸凑过去，接着他闻到上性的气味，浓烈得冲鼻，呛到他的呼吸，像野兽的爪子从他胸口处猛地划过。李苍睁开眼，看到近在咫尺的赵范日，此时禁军的表情虽平静阴郁，皮肤之下难耐的欲望如暗流涌动，随时都会显露出来。  
李苍慌乱地打开赵范日的手，撑起身想要离开。赵范日即刻卡上李苍的脖子把他压回地上，霎时手掌下尽是鲜活的脉搏跳动和急促的呼吸实感。赵范日贴近李苍的脖子，隐约感受到皮肤下突突跳动的腺体，情境与自己多日以来的幻想无比相似地契合起来。  
一阵抽刀的破空声打断了赵范日的回味。他凭着训练出的警惕瞬间松手，歪身躲过世子的挥刀，冰凉的利风从他脸边划过。李苍依旧深陷发情的热潮，双眼空乏，手指无力抓握刀柄，只能在逼开赵范日后，松开刀转而作势要逃。  
赵范日朝前探身，一把抓上李苍的衣袖。绷紧的布帛发出细碎的断裂声，接着赵范日感到下身一空，摔坐回地上，单手抓着靛青色的外衣，那股香味随着衣物轻飘飘地降落在他怀里。被扯去外衣的李苍朝寝宫深处踉跄地逃去，五步之内，双脚发软，不稳地依靠到柱子上，像一团影子般窝缩，一步都不能踏出了。赵范日暇意起身，故意将脚步声踩重，看着每一下的震动都令李苍紧绷。他来到李苍身后，垂眼看着修长的后颈，细汗覆盖，温热好闻。他一把将世子抱住，霸道地揉进自己怀里，真切感受到年轻男人的鲜活生命被掌握在自己手里，正大口喘气，用无以言说的恐惧无助地战栗。他看着李苍难受地仰高脖子，似乎在透出情欲的水面以求呼吸。赵范日喜欢这样的画面，情色中带有抗拒，想着这么一个高傲尊贵的人被迫在自己身下承欢，让一个武官标记，只是为了在中殿娘娘产出子嗣之前更加彻底地被控制。这不是他们海源赵氏的错，只能怪这个无实权的世子，还有现已仙逝、甚至怪物化的大王无能。  
“您以为宫里生活很好？只是金色笼子罢了。”赵范日在李苍耳边说。李苍转过眼睛竭力想去看他，黑色发丝沾在他汗湿的脸边，映衬着发红的眼眶，满脸潮红得像是被传染了热疾。赵范日以为李苍会哭，或者求饶，但是在他期待热切的注视下，李苍笑起来，仿佛听到一件极其荒谬的事。  
赵范日把他转过身，揪着松散的衣襟，剧烈起伏、热气腾腾的胸膛依稀可见。赵范日把目光从那片娇好的皮肤上移开，奇怪地盯着李苍。李苍咽下呻吟，毫不示弱地瞪着，眼角眉梢间隐约地蕴藏一股红润的妩媚感，现在却只能让赵范日感到胃下坠。  
“你可知……”他摸索地同样抓紧赵范日的衣襟，将自己靠前，发红的额头用力抵上赵范日的。他们的双目无比地接近，李苍的眼神越发凶狠起来，如恶鬼投胎般窥进赵范日的灵魂。  
“你可知，君为臣纲？”他咬牙切齿，黑色的发丝几根沾在他的嘴角，在一呼一吸间抖动。“你们海源赵氏，犯上作乱，为非作歹，死有余辜！”  
“我要诛杀你们三族……不……应该要诛杀九族，就算没有人敢，我一个人也要提刀把你们全部杀死！”  
赵范日推开他，恍如从噩梦中苏醒般喘气。他低眼，看着倒在自己影子中的李苍，回想到那日清闲的下午，清风吹过枫树林发出细腻的窸窣声，像精致的衣服帛料相互摩擦般轻巧。世子站在树下，惊讶地回过头，目光全部落在新晋禁军别将的身上。  
“你是谁？”  
赵范日当下并未立即回应，他晃神一瞬，似乎被阳光耀到了眼睛，而李苍的脸正在那片橙黄中融化，虚幻成某种模糊美好的印象了。  
四下无光，昏暗得像是眼睛得了病。赵范日明白从最开始，他就已经不再妄想李苍会自愿地接近他。每次他经过墙垣看到远处的一抹艳红，或者是路过书斋时瞥见深夜中的一盏烛光时，他便打定主意，这天下必定要像他父亲说的那样归属为海源赵氏的，而这个下性的杂种，也只能是他的，不管愿不愿意，强迫也好、杀掉也好，都要是他的。所以他将刀鞘取出，抓在手里，在李苍还未反应过来前，用力地打在他的背脊上。  
李苍短促地叫出声，赵范日没有停手，再次挥起刀鞘。落下的时候李苍勉强地接住，他紧紧咬着下唇，手臂发虚地抓着刀鞘的一端，与赵范日制衡着。  
赵范日抬脚踩上李苍的肩膀，把他踢倒在地，抽回刀鞘，再次用力地劈打而下，甚至发出了厚实的拍打声。  
“只是一个嫔妃的狗崽子。”赵范日阴沉着脸，不断地抽笞男人，每当对方试图躲避闪躲时，便用脚把他踩回，毫不顾忌尊卑戒令地无情挥打着。等到世子不再动弹，赵范日才把刀鞘扔到一边，蹲下身翻正男人，勾起他的下巴，拇指抚压着李苍自己咬出血的下唇，热气在粗糙的掌心里浅浅地一进一出。赵范日发觉这场阴谋刚开始时的那股兴奋激动现在都索然无味，只是为了完成一项任务般枯燥。他认为是自己的回忆搅了局，让这一切多了一重别样复杂的意味。  
他只是一个娇生惯养的下性罢了。赵学州曾说过。你就当他是官妓中的其中一个就行，顶多比其他人娇贵些。  
还不止于这些，父亲。赵范日跪进李苍的双腿间，褪下衣料，那股燃烧的油脂味道在失去遮掩后越发浓烈，像是浇在身上的岩浆，烧进赵范日的心胃里，也令他上性的性器发硬得难受起来。  
这个贵为世子的人，还从未有人对他做过这些冒犯的事呢。赵范日当初是这么回答他的父亲的。  
所以他凶狠地进入了李苍的身体，在身下人濒死般呛气声中，双手死死掐着男人的腰，用力得连他自己都感到指腹作疼。  
李苍被上性的蛮力顶得脸色发白，紧皱眉头地隐忍，虚弱地哼息。他想侧身爬离赵范日，双手十指抓烂了蒲地，可是对方的手钳着他的腰，几乎要碾碎他那般发狠，一下子将他拉回身下。身为下性，并且正发着情，赵范日的进入应该是很容易被李苍身体接受的。但是上下性的结合李苍初涉未深，毫无经验，赵范日本着虐性侵犯他，把他双腿撑开直至痉挛般颤抖，碾压他未经事的下体，撞疼他的髋骨。李苍的身体没有经过完善扩张，第一次便要承受此类残忍暴行，很快见了血。赵范日发现李苍下身暧昧的颜色，甚至在其中找到一丝强迫性的别样趣味。最先的几下令他也不好受，紧得直冒冷汗。一旦媾和的分泌物被刺激出来后，甬道变得柔软紧致，违背李苍意愿地饥渴地吸着赵范日的阴茎，甚至在撞到底的时候，还有继续往里接纳的迹象，青涩放浪得让人食髓知味。  
赵范日在一团热汗中抬头，刻意去观察李苍的表情，看着他发红的眼眶鼻尖，一脸汗湿羞怒，仿佛要死了那般紧咬嘴巴，不禁洋洋得意，故意将性器顶到最深，让李苍无法抑制地张嘴呻吟，唇齿间的淡红色映衬得无比情色。赵范日俯下身，他一手继而抬起李苍的左腿架到肩膀上，从而扩大双腿的空间，让自己彻底挤入李苍颤抖滚烫的怀里。热汗已经将李苍的内衬浸湿，在情事暂歇的空隙，他高烧般迷离着眼睛，下意识地别过脸，不想让赵范日看到。  
那只手上前，掐着李苍的脸颊，让他扭过头。即便是这样，李苍也紧闭双眼，鼻翼在发情的折磨下快速扇动，抿住嘴巴无言地对抗着。  
赵范日不断探前，几乎要将李苍对折，呼吸的热气喷洒在嘴唇上，像是随时都要吻下去。片刻后头颅的重量落在李苍的颈窝里，胡子刺刮着他细腻的皮肤，很快那只手就扭偏李苍的头，露出后面的腺体。  
李苍睁大眼睛，心瞬间坠到胃里，紧揪发凉。他急切地要推开身上的男人，那副躯体坚硬如磐石，压得他无法呼吸。他的腿被撑开压制，大腿直至后腰的肌肉酸痛不已，媾和处的紧密让他每秒都有羞愧而哭的冲动。他强忍着眼泪，咬牙吸气，刻意地要避开赵范日的嘴巴。禁军将领只是觉得他这么挣扎下去确实麻烦扫兴。他抬起身，暂时离开了李苍的身体。还没等李苍喘出口气，赵范日便将年轻男人翻过身，让他面朝下撑卧着，而后抱拥上来，更加直接地贴上腺体的位置。  
“你怎么敢？”李苍哑着嗓子骂他，不住回头张望身后的赵范日。男人越发用力地压制，抓住李苍的手腕扣牢，贴近他的耳边，听到男人湿漉漉的困顿吸气声，像是委屈哭泣般惹人惜怜。  
“没有实权的世子，”他哼笑着，鼻尖磨蹭腺体，深深呼吸那里快要烧灼起来的气味。“下性就该有下性的样子。”  
赵范日说罢便张口咬下，像食人肉的野兽。一时间内，除了李苍隐忍痛苦的呜咽，安静得令人心惊。  
之后的交合李苍再没发出过有实际意义的声音，也不去遮掩潮湿的喘息，无望地侧倒在地上，被赵范日撞得前后摇晃。偶尔禁军拥过他的胸脯，扭过他的脸，试图认清他此刻的表情，看到的也只是迟疑撇开的目光，黑色发丝粘黏在冒汗的额边，跟着呼吸抖动。一直被极致富养的男人，被毫无怜悯地对待时，一种无法描述的反差美正从他的身上展现，赵范日发觉自己痴迷其中，无法自拔。最后体内成结时过于撕裂疼痛，赵范日死死捂住李苍的嘴巴才能止住惹人心烦、撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
第二天初晨，赵学州进入，继而招来内医馆的人。闷声骚动中侍从不断运出染上淡粉色的帛布，并且统统送去烧毁。

李氏大王重病将近十日，世子李苍坐在东宫殿内，没有中殿娘娘允许，不得随意外出宫殿。  
赵范日从门外进来，见到端坐的李苍，也只是站在门边，好似暇寐地等着反应。  
“让我去见父王。”李苍请求。赵范日打量着年轻男人，看他低垂眼眉，显得端庄秀气，似乎从中窥看到枫树下的世子。那时候的李苍从树荫里看过来，在惊讶后，歪着脑袋，一脸困惑，少见的天真自然。  
赵范日不禁前往，半跪在李苍面前，伸出手指勾勒他的脸颊轮廓。世子有些厌烦地皱眉闭眼，偏过头，隐约露出后颈触目惊心的咬痕。  
“不行。”赵范日收回手，返身直接离开。

汉阳城内张贴百张谋反告示，痛诉海源赵氏犯上作乱，力求新的国家血脉。谋反主策世子李苍逃匿于东莱，违抗谕旨，并杀害前去抓捕的禁军别将赵范日。

 

END


End file.
